Rescue
by eagora
Summary: Kahlan rushes to rescue Cara.


Title: Rescue

Pairing: Kahlan/Cara

Rating: T

Note: The characters belong to Terry Goodkind. Thanks to Disney-ABC for the choice of Bridget Regan and Tabrett Bethell as Kahlan Amnell and Cara Mason. Perfect!

;P The other brunette Mord'Sith - Joanne Kelly

Visit: .com/

Kahlan Amnell was devastated. She is looking at Richard and Cara going away with some Mord'Siths and D'Hara soldiers, they are returning to People's Palace in D'Hara. How could Richard do this with she and Cara?

_Days ago, after they had took the Stone of Tears to the Pillars of the Creation, Kahlan told Richard about the relationship between she and Cara, but Richard talked nothing, he looked at the ground only._

_The journey toward Aydindril was quiet and Richard almost did not talk, even with his grandfather. But Kahlan noticed some changes in Cara's behavior. Cara was at her side always, they caressed and kissed each other once in a while, at night Cara embraced her when they were in their bedrolls. But Cara was tense, Kahlan could see love looking at her eyes, but sadness too. It would seem like if Cara was in pain sometimes. Kahlan tried to talk with Cara about this , but it did not work._

_When they arrived in Aydindril, Kahlan asked for her servants to lead Richard and Zedd for their bedchambers and she leaded Cara toward the Mother Confessor's bedchamber. _

_Minutes after she and Cara entered in the bedchamber, Kahlan was called for a meeting with the Council, then Kahlan needed to go out, but before, she kissed Cara "Wait me here" Kahlan ask for her._

_In the way, she passed by the Richard's bedchamber and saw him inside, he was sat in the edge of bed looking at the ground, his hands were clenching and unclenching furiously, like if he was preparing for a fight. She did not see his face, but looking at him she could read that he was tense and furious._

_When Kahlan returned to her bedchamber, some candle marks after, Cara was tense, holding her agiels in her hands, her eyes were closed, she was trembling and sweating, she was kneeled in front of the fireplace and her face near the fire._

_"Cara!" Kahlan cried loud and ran toward Cara. She hold Cara from behind and put Cara far the fireplace. And looking at Cara's eyes, she saw fear, angst and pain. Cara has her eyes full with tears. "What is happening, Cara?" Kahlan asked. Cara only looked at Kahlan's eyes, her eyes saying everything. Kahlan needed few seconds to understand and opened her eyes wide, clenching her jaw. "Richard". He was using the bond between the Lord Rahl and his Mord'Siths to hurting Cara._

_Kahlan practically flew toward Richard's bedchamber. He was sat in one of chair next the fireplace and he was thrown against the floor violently, his nose bleeding because of Kahlan's punch. He looked up at Kahlan and stood up, clenching his jaw. Richard and Kahlan stared at each other, without winking. "Get out of my palace, now!" Kahlan said to Richard. "Cara is going with me" Richard told and turned to catch his pack._

_"Kahlan, no!" Cara cried when she entered inside Richard's bedchamber, but she was stopped and kneeled. She closed her eyes in pain._

_When Kahlan took a step toward Richard, he said "We are leaving, if you love Cara, you will not do anything. Or you will be responsible for what could happen to her." Kahlan's heart stopped to beat, her Cara would not go out of Confessor's Palace. Then Cara cried out loud! Kahlan did not move, she only saw her happiness leaving with Richard._

Kahlan is desperate, she has to do something to bring Cara back. At night, she sat with Zedd and Dennee in her private chamber. Zedd had apologized a lot of times because of Richard's behavior. But the main reason why Zedd is there, it is to know how she could bring Cara back.

In the next morning, they had a plan. It has to work.

Two days after Cara and Richard left, Dennee kissed Kahlan's cheek "I'm waiting you back, Kahlan! You are the Mother Confessor! I and the Midlands need you" Dennee says. " Cara needs me too, and I need her in my life" Kahlan answers, then turns and rides her horse. Zedd is waiting Kahlan already.

It would be almost ten days until People's Palace. In the way, she and Zedd would be checking their plan and how they could solve some contretemps, if this happens.

They are looking at the majestic People's Palace, in the next day they would be in front of the gate of the palace. Then Kahlan catches her pack, and walks toward high bushes and changes her clothes, putting her white Confessor dress in her pack. Zedd walked to an opposite direction.

When they meet again, both wearing black boots, tight black pants and tight black blouses. They braid hair each other. Kahlan looks at Zedd "Are you sure?" she asks. "Of course, my child! I'm a Wizard of the First Order, I can do it!" Zedd answers. Then Zedd starts to chant a spell and with the palm of his hands turned for him, he passes his hand over his head until his feet. And his appearance changed completely, becoming a Mord'Sith, until his height and his voice changed too. He repeated the same thing with Kahlan, but only her clothes changed.

The day after, before midday, two Mord'Siths entered at the People's Palace.

Kahlan and Zedd walked in the palace looking for Cara, but they saw Richard only, in one of the hallway of the palace, they quickly entered in a room near. No sign of the Mord'Siths.

In the kitchen, the servants are scared looking at two tall Mord'Siths there, their stoic faces and cold eyes are paralyzing them. Kahlan asked "Where are the other Mord'Siths?" and a younger one said "They had gone to Mord'Sith Temple one day before".

In the dungeons, they found Nicci with a Rada'han, Kahlan is talking with her, while Zedd is walking around in the case someone appears there. Before, he had touched the lock of the prison bars and opened it with his magic.

"If I free you, do you help me?" Kahlan says. "Why would I help you?" Nicci says indifferent, looking up at Kahlan. Then she sees the eyes of the Mord'Sith twisting with black, a Confessor. Then Nicci realizes that is the Mother Confessor and catches her breath. "Mother Confessor, why would you like my help?" Nicci asks again, staring at Kahlan.

Kahlan and Zedd breathe deeply before entering at the Mord'Sith Temple. Kahlan's heart hurts since when she saw Cara leaving with Richard. Now, it is beating faster while she is looking for Cara.

A Confessor inside of the Mord'Sith's Temple. It would be a joke or a reason to start a war. The same thing would be a Mord'Sith inside of the Confessor's Palace. In other time, it would be the highest insult for both Orders.

Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor would do anything for her Cara, the Mistress of the Mord'Siths.

Kahlan finds Cara in the bathe room, the big pool has eight naked Mord'Siths and Kahlan stops on the edge of the pool staring at Cara. Zedd comes behind her.

Cara has been in pain. Richard has thrown over her all his rage through the bond. Cara has embraced this intense pain for more than ten days. But remembering the sadness in the Kahlan's eyes when Richard and she were leaving the Confessor's Palace is still worst. This pain hurts her deeply because she could not do anything to spare Kahlan of this sadness.

Those days have been empty, her life has stayed in Aydindril with Kahlan. There is only pain caused for the only three persons which she loves. The Lord Rahl by jealousy. The Mother Confessor by sadness. The First Wizard by inactivity. But Cara notices the intense pain by the bond, it has stopped one day before.

The bathe in the Mord'Sith Temple was a comfort which Cara never has dispensed. Cara was leaned with her back in the edge of the pool with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched resting on the edge. She was lost in thoughts about Kahlan, when a silence fell in the bathe room. She opens her eyes and her heart tightens.

Cara walks slowly and goes out the pool, she stops in front of the brunette Mord'Sith, all dressed, which the bright blue eyes are staring at each and every part of the wet Cara's body. No one of them starts to talk, but their eyes are talking everything to each other. Love is running freely through their bodies and mind. "Dress me!" Cara says and three Mord'Sith rush toward Cara to dress her. Cara and Kahlan keep staring at each other.

Cara notices the other brunette Mord'Sith beside of Kahlan, all dressed too, she is staring at the other naked Mord'Siths inside the pool. She did not know about this Mord'Sith, for sure she does not serve in this Temple and why she is with Kahlan?

Zedd walks toward the pool and starts to undress. Kahlan opens her eyes wide and takes one step toward him, but he is naked already. Kahlan gasps, Zedd does a beautiful Mord'Sith.

Then she turns around and sees Caras body from behind, feelings and emotions boiling inside her, then she walks until her breasts touching in Cara's back. "I come here to take you with me Cara" Kahlan whispers. Cara turns around looking at Kahlan's eyes, "How? Richard will not allow me to go out from here" Cara says. "You will go out with me Cara" Kahlan says and continue "He knows I'm here". Cara opens her eyes wide and gasps.

Kahlan takes her gloves off and put her hand between Cara's breasts, she presses it and feels Cara's heartbeat, "I want you be my mate" Kahlan whispers and Cara close your eyes. Feelings and emotions as a hurricane inside her. Tears falls on her cheeks and again, Cara is broken. Suddenly, she opens her eyes staring at Kahlan. The Mother Confessor has the bond of the House of Rahl inside her.

The sunshine enter by tiny window of Cara's bedchamber, and touches the pale skin from a body in bed. Cara wakes up and caresses every inch this naked body. Kahlan smiles, pulling close to her, the body with a golden skin. She missed the weight this body on top of hers. She missed the kiss this incredible lips. She missed this golden skin touching and caressing her pale skin. She missed the look into this emerald eyes showing all love only for her. She missed the pleasure that Cara make her feel. She missed the taste and the smell of this Mord'Sith woman. "I love you" Cara says freely looking into her eyes and Kahlan melts, her eyes with tears "I love you too". They kiss each other. A long kiss.

They had a passionate night of making love, Kahlan and Cara giving themselves each other freely, intensely, madly, deeply and truly. Just like Zedd with the other seven Mord'Siths in the bathe room.

Cara was perplexed because the other brunette Mord'Sith was Zedd, he was changed by his magic. When she and Kahlan go out from her bedchamber, the bathe room was the first place that Cara walked to. But it was empty. "Oh Cara! Leave Zedd o have a moment to have fun" Kahlan says. "Fucking my Sisters? That perv Wizard!" Cara growls.

They find him in the dining room, eating his breakfast among the other Mord'Siths. But everyone of them stood up and held their agiels in hand when the Mother Confessor entered there holding hand with Cara in white leather. The Mord'Siths was confused looking at two women.

When Richard arrives in the Mord'Sith Temple, they are in the dining room. His jaw clenches when he sees Cara wearing white leather, beside Kahlan and a brunette Mord'Sith. And Cara opens her eyes wide looking at a Rada'han in Richard's neck, although it is almost hidden by the Rahl's red robe.

Everyone kneels down and does the devotion for him. Cara does her devotion, she is kneeled in front of the Mother Confessor holding her hand and looking at her eyes.

"We are returning to Aydindril" Kahlan says to Richard. "Then it takes with you all those Mord'Siths, they will not serve me" Richard says, then turning around Richard says that all of them are free to do what they want, he does not want their services. "The Order of Mord'Siths will not exist anymore" Richard says and leaves. Cara closes her eyes and tears fill her eyes. Kahlan squeezes her hand.

"I will need of protection, all of you could go with me to Aydindril" the Mother Confessor says with her voice thundering through the room. The Mother Confessor tests the bond between her and the Mord'Siths. Cara gasps. And all of them kneel down and does the devotion for the Mother Confessor.

"_Mother Confessor guide me. Mother Confessor teach me. Mother Confessor protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to love you. My life is yours._"

Kahlan asks for Zedd to talk with Richard, because he is the ruler of the D'Hara Empire. Richard will stay and will rebuild D'Hara, but he never will declare war against the Midlands because Kahlan had the bond of the House of Rahl inside her. And she never would allow D'Hara Army or the Mord'Siths attack the Midlands.

"But Zedd, please, returns soon, because I want to have my children with Cara" Kahlan says and smiles. "Of course, my child! Your heirs will be running around you soon. Now, I'm experienced with sex between women, I can develop a spell for two women have a child" Zedd says and winks, disappearing into the air. Kahlan laughs. When Zedd appeared in front of Richard, he is with his own appearance again.

Kahlan notices Cara is frowning her brows "What is wrong?" she asks. "How you did this? About the bond" Cara asks gesturing frantically. Kahlan smiles.

"When I and Zedd arrives at the People's Palace, we had a plan to rescue you" Kahlan tells and Cara rolls her eyes. "We knew that Nicci was a prisoner there and she can release a Han with her dacra, the bond of the House of Rahl is like a Han and it is what holds the Mord'Siths for the Lord Rahl. Then I asked for Nicci help me and she accepted, because she would be free of the Rada'han. And I would need of one". Kahlan tells.

_When Kahlan, Zedd and Nicci entered in Richard's bedchamber, Zedd paralyzed him and unlocked the Rada'han of Nicci. Then Nicci thrust her dacra on Richard's chest. When the light inside Richard was released, Nicci diverted the bond of the House of Rahl for Kahlan, and absorbed Richard's Han. The light was around Richard, Kahlan and Nicci. In one heartbeat, Kahlan locked the Rada'han in Richard's neck and thrust her dagger in Nicci's breast, "This is because you used my power against myself and ordered me to kill Cara" then Kahlan thrust stronger again, crossing Nicci's heart with the blade of her dagger. Nicci was dead before touching the floor. With Nicci's death, Richard's Han returned for him again. Zedd threw the Wizard's Fire on Nicci and her body burned._

It was sunset when the Mother Confessor left the chair in the Council's chamber. The way toward her bedchamber was long and she is tired, but she was happy because she will see her love ones.

When she opens the door of her private chamber, her two daughters jump on her weeping. Dennee comes quickly and explains Cara is giving birth in the bedroom. Kahlan's daughters were desperate because Cara was crying out loud and they would like to be with her, but Dennee did not allow them enter there. Kahlan runs toward Cara.

Cara is tired, when she sees Kahlan she tries to smile, but her daughter wants to be born already and she cries out loud. Kahlan sits beside her and holds her hand, brushing Cara's hair from her face.

Kahlan had been pregnant twice with Cara's children. Cara had lost a son with Darken Rahl once, but she would not lose the chance to be pregnant with Kahlan's child and does her duty as Kahlan's mate.

Some time after, their third daughter is born. Kahlan is weeping and smiling at the same time with their newborn daughter in her arms. Karen and Karina Mason Amnell enter in the bedroom running after hearing the baby weeping, Dennee comes behind them. The two older Kahlan and Cara's daughters were not gifted with the bond of the House of Rahl, but the three of them are Confessors. Cara feels the bond stronger inside her newborn daughter. She will be the new Lord Rahl, well, Katherine Mason Amnell is the first Lady Rahl gifted by birth.

THE END


End file.
